


Не спрашивай

by Luna44



Category: due South
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Parallel Stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Рэй всегда сверху. Так уж повелось.





	Не спрашивай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518670) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



Рэй всегда сверху. Так уж повелось.

Конечно, несколько лет у него была Стелла, и он вполне уверен, что, помимо прочего, ее это в нем привлекало. Его настойчивость; как он брал от нее, что хотел – и одновременно, как всегда прислушивался и отступал, если она считала, что он переступает черту, или близок к этому.  
В общем, была Стелла, и еще несколько месяцев – Лили, сразу после колледжа, когда он временно порвал со Стеллой. Он ясно помнил первую ночь с Лили. Привез ее домой из клуба, уже в квартире прижал ее запястья к входной двери, чувствовал, как она извивается в его объятиях, тихо смеясь и приподнимая лицо для очередного поцелуя. И потом были еще несколько женщин. Свидания на одну ночь, ничего особенного. Но каждая из них, без исключения, с готовностью отдавала ему контроль.

Можно выразиться и так: у Рэя есть свои предпочтения.

Сам Рэй скажет, что работа, составляющая большую часть его жизни – это такая работа, которая непрерывно забрасывает тебя доказательствами, что ты не в состоянии контролировать мир вокруг тебя. Так что для Рэя естественно желать в какой-то части своей жизни подтверждений, что он способен что-то контролировать.

Что еще может сказать Рэй? Быть сверху – это часть того, что означает быть мужчиной.

_ _ _

Бен всегда снизу. Так уж повелось.

Конечно, сколько-то дней у него была Виктория, и он вполне уверен, что, помимо прочего, ее это в нем привлекало. Его податливость; как он позволял ей брать то, что она пожелает – и одновременно, как постоянно готов был перехватить на время управление, если она слишком уставала.  
В общем, была Виктория, и несколько недель был Марк, еще там, на севере, до того, как Бен даже толком разобрался, что такое секс. Он ясно помнил свой первый раз с Марком. Привел его домой после хоккейной тренировки, последовал за ним в спальню, где Марк закрыл за ними дверь, извивался под ним, когда тот прижал Бена к кровати, потом осознал, как странно хороша такая близость, и заглядывал в лицо друга, словно заново его изучая. И потом были еще несколько человек. Поцелуи, и только. Никого особенного, чтобы желать большего. Но все они, без исключения, с готовностью перехватывали у него контроль.

Можно выразиться и так: у Бена есть свои предпочтения.

Сам Бен скажет, что работа, составляющая большую часть его жизни – это такая работа, которая непрерывно заставляет пытаться влиять и брать под контроль часть мира вокруг тебя. Так что, для Бена естественно желать в какой-то части своей жизни подтверждений, что он не обязан контролировать что бы то ни было.

Что еще может сказать Бен? Быть снизу – это часть того, что означает быть самим собой.

_ _ _

Рэй ловит своего подозреваемого – парня, который, как он совершенно уверен, грабил людей по всему центру города последние две недели. Тот ничего не признает, но и не затыкается. Продолжает выкрикивать чушь про Иисуса и конец света, который наступит в ближайшие двое суток – даже когда Хьюи заталкивает его в патрульный автомобиль. И Рэй сыт по горло.

Конечно, он стоит и ухмыляется мистеру Апокалипсис Сегодня, – потому что хочет, чтобы мерзавец запомнил его как Рэя Торжествующего, а не Рэя Заебавшегося. Но внутри его потряхивает от ярости. Они потратили два часа, чтоб поймать засранца, и что же Рэю остается на память? Синяк на скуле, разбитая губа и несмолкаемые вопли чокнутого ублюдка, который, вероятно, избежит наказания, ссылаясь на собственную невменяемость.

– Все будет хорошо, – тихо говорит Фрейзер, стоящий рядом, пока они наблюдают за отбытием патрульной машины.

Рэй пинает стену по другую от себя сторону. Не настолько, чтобы стало больно. Но настолько, чтобы убедиться, что он совершает какое-то действие.

– Да хрена с два будет!

– Рэй, – произносит Фрейзер. И потом Рэй чувствует его руку, большую, теплую и сильную, накрывшую его шею сзади. Эта рука как якорь.

Его перестает трясти. Он затихает, размеренно дыша.

Фрейзер продолжает:

– Ты сделал все, что должен был, и сделал это хорошо. Дальнейшее не в нашей власти. Понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – отвечает Рэй, и ответ его искренен.

Большой палец Фрейзера потирает кожу его шеи, совсем слегка, потом Бен убирает руку – и Рэй на мгновение ощущает ненормальное желание вернуть ее назад.

«Вот как бы это было», – мелькает дикая мысль, – «Вот как было бы, если бы он… если мы… если…»

Но это просто дичь. Никогда подобным не интересовался. И не станет.

_ _ _

У Бена достаточно высокое звание, чтобы его уже нечасто назначали постовым. И редкие дни, когда это происходит, случаются скорее по причине того, что кто-то получил отпуск, и в консульстве недостаток в штате.

Сегодня, например, потому что инспектор в дурном расположении духа и, вероятно, решила выместить его на Бене. Было ли это пятно на ее жакете, с которым не справилась химчистка, или же греческий посол позволил себе вольности за вчерашним ужином? Или же что-то не то сделал сам Бен? Он пытался узнать. И пробовал предложить свою помощь. Вот что он получил в ответ: переназначение на день.

– Ой, смотри, какой очаровашка! – раздается визгливый женский голос откуда-то слева от него. Бен сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица, и владелица голоса приближается в облаке цветочного парфюма. – Как думаешь, можно с ним сфоткаться?

Вторая женщина появляется прямо в поле зрения Бена.

– Почему нет? – отвечает она и поднимает фотокамеру.

Нейтрален, нейтрален. Бен проходил через это сотни, если не тысячи раз. Он способен с этим справиться. Он справляется с тем, что чья-то рука ведет по его спине и цепляется за плечо. Он справляется с тем, что чужое тело прижимается к нему сбоку. Он справляется с хихиканьем возле самого уха и даже с шепотом: «Правда-правда, ты такой милый, просто невероятный симпатяжка. Как тебя зовут?» И справляется с неизбежным продолжением при отсутствии ответа он него: «Ой, ну же, открой мне секрет. Я никому не скажу, что ты заговорил. Ну, скажи».

Фотокамера щелкает, мелькает вспышка. Женщина рядом сжимает его плечо, а он хочет, только чтобы она отошла. Она получила свою фотографию, и теперь может уйти, как все прочие.

Но она все медлит, он чувствует ее колебания. Она перемещается вперед, вставая перед ним. Впервые он видит ее лицо. Она молода, красива и слегка пьяна, если осоловелый взгляд о чем-то говорит. И она улыбается ему. Он фокусируется на поддержании равномерного дыхания.

– Ну что же ты, Сара! – зовет ее подруга, – Не приставай к нему.

Сара медлит еще секунду, потом встает на цыпочки и быстро целует в губы. Да, она определенно пьяна. Он чувствует запах спиртного в ее дыхании.

– Божечки, не могу поверить, что сделала это! – пищит она и, со смехом ухватив подружку за руку, убегает с ней по тротуару.

Бен, к сожалению, очень даже может поверить, что она это сделала. Она не первая, вероятно, не станет и последней. Он делает вдохи и выдохи, настолько ровно, насколько может. И тогда он замечает: через дорогу припаркована машина Рэя, стекло со стороны водителя опущено, и Рэй наблюдает за ним. Он видел все произошедшее.

Тридцать четыре минуты спустя, когда заканчивается его смена, Бен даже не возвращается в здание консульства, чтобы переодеться. Он просто отирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и сразу идет к машине.

Рэй не говорит ничего до тех пор, пока они не добираются до закусочной. Уже возле нее, не снимая рук с руля, он сухо интересуется:

– Часто такое бывает?

Бен подумывает прикрыться непониманием и увильнуть от вопроса, но у него просто нет энергии:

– Не так часто, как могло бы, – отвечает он, – Но чаще, чем хотелось бы.

Рэй обдумывает его ответ и, наконец, выразительно отвечает:

– Дерьмово.

«Да», – думает Бен, – «Дерьмово. Именно так. Дерьмово».

Он улыбается:

-Рэй? Давай не пойдем сегодня в закусочную.

Рэй смотрит на него:

– Тогда куда?

Бен не знает. У него нет альтернативного плана, но есть большое желание сделать этот вечер непохожим на другие. Поэтому называет первое место, которое приходит в голову:

– В «Кармелло».

– Это где… о, итальянский ресторан неподалеку от квартиры Веккио?

– Да, хотелось бы пойти туда сегодня.

И они поехали. На парковке Рэй передает ключи служащему-парковщику. Бен ведет его в ресторан, просит столик на двоих и заказывает на них обоих. Два стейка, хорошей прожарки для себя и средней для Рэя. Усаживается прямо и не снимает шляпу. Говорит громко, так, как нравится. И под конец настаивает на том, чтобы заплатить.

– Ну что ты, – говорит Рэй, – Здесь несколько дороговато.

– Да, и поесть дорого было моей идеей, – отвечает Бен, – позволь мне заплатить.

Версия себя самого, в которую играет Бен сегодня, кажется ему беспечной и незнакомой. Люди смотрят на него даже больше, чем обычно. Но он решает, что его это не волнует. Взгляд официантки задерживается на его мундире. На ее бейджике имя «Сара», прямо как у девушки возле консульства. Бен напоминает себе снова и снова, что если Сара решит вдруг к нему прикоснуться без его позволения – не то чтобы она станет – теперь он сможет выразить протест. Сможет вслух попросить ее прекратить. Даже Рэй бросает на него странные взгляды. Особенно сейчас, когда решает, нужно ли вступать в спор о том, чтобы оплатить счет пополам, – да, именно сейчас Рэй смотрит особенно странно.

– Ладно, – соглашается, наконец, Рэй, – Но скажу тебе две вещи. Во-первых, тогда я оплачиваю счет в следующий раз. Во-вторых, это не свидание.  
Свидание? Это Рэй так шутит? Бен не может сказать. Если шутит, то, вероятно, Бен должен указать на то, что шутка не смешная. А если не шутит… если Рэй как-то узнал…

«Вот на что бы это походило», – нашептывает ему внутренний голос, – «Вот на что было похоже, если бы мы… если бы Рэй согласился… если…»

Но Рэй улыбается и говорит:

– Фрейзер, я шучу. Успокойся.

Бен заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ и не обращать внимания, как что-то сжимается в груди, пока Рэй в тишине везет его домой.

_ _ _

Где-то в недрах тонущего корабля Рэй узнает, что значит делить воздух на двоих. Несколько дней спустя он проверяет в интернете. Да, так действительно заведено у дайверов. Стандартная процедура. «Уже, блин, легче», – говорит он себе, игнорируя странную досаду, от которой оказывается не так просто избавиться.

_ _ _

На парковке возле дома Ботреля Бен смотрит, как Рэй плачет, навалившись на руль. Через несколько минут он предлагает Рэю поменяться с ним местами и отказывается, когда Рэй просит отвезти его домой. Он везет их к консульству, ведет Рэя внутрь и усаживает на диван.

– Принесу чаю, – поясняет он, – Сейчас вернусь.

– Виски, – настаивает Рэй, – Пива, вина, всего, что у тебя есть. Не хочу сейчас быть трезвым.

Бен награждает его строгим взглядом:

– Ромашкового чая. Или утром тебе будет еще хуже.

Рэй трясет головой, сползая по спинке дивана:

– Фрейзер, ты не понимаешь, мне нужно…

– Послушай меня, – отвечает Бен, – Ты мой напарник, и я люблю тебя. Позволь о тебе позаботиться.

Рэй смотрит на него, и несколько долгих мгновений Бен уверен, что Рэй с ним заспорит. Из-за слова «любовь», из-за чая, из-за того, что о нем вдруг надо заботиться. Или из-за всего сразу.

Но Рэй не спорит. Смиряется и отвечает:

– Ладно, какая разница.

Бен делает ромашковый чай. Они вместе его пьют в тишине. И только когда Бен забирает их чашки, чтобы отнести в мойку, Рэй говорит:

– Вот это вот про любовь – ты же не в гейском смысле сказал, правда?

Бен застывает. Хочется соврать: ложь не взбаламутит Рэя, и это именно то, что нужно другу сейчас. Но он не может себя заставить соврать. По крайней мере, явно.

– Я… то есть… существует много разновидностей любви, Рэй.

– Потому что я предпочитаю женщин. Ты же знаешь. Правда, Фрейзер? Ты это знаешь, так ведь?

Их взгляды сцепляются. Бена, сжимающего две пустых чашки так, что боится, как бы они не лопнули. И Рэя, вызывающе скрестившего руки в углу дивана и неотрывно смотрящего, словно пытаясь придать сказанному дополнительный вес.

– Мне тоже нравятся женщины, Рэй, – тихо говорит Бен, – Но этот факт не исключает того, что меня привлекают и… некоторые мужчины.

Рэй плотно сжимает губы. Странное выражение мелькает на его лице. Мгновение Бен не может дышать.

– Я пойду, – говорит Рэй, вставая, – Спасибо за чай.

Бен не шевелится до тех пор, пока не слышит, как заводится мотор машины, затем звук удаляется и затихает вдали.

_ _ _

– Прости, что сбежал вчера вечером, Фрейз. Просто хочу сказать, ну, ты понимаешь… Это ничего, если ты… если ты… просто я не такой, вот и все. Но мы ведь по-прежнему друзья, так ведь? Друзья?

_ _ _

– Рэй, красный сигнал светофора. Рэй. Рэй. Рэй. Рэй! Нет, не извиняйся. Просто будь внимательней, пожалуйста.

_ _ _

– Как насчет пиццы сегодня вечером, Фрейз? Или чего-нибудь еще, если не хочешь ее. Закажем все, что пожелаешь, вот о чем я. Выбирай.

_ _ _

– Да, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты способен позаботиться о себе. И еще я в курсе, что в твоей квартире нет аптечки для оказания первой помощи, а у меня в консульстве есть. Поэтому, очень прошу, езжай туда и позволь мне позаботиться о твоем порезе.

_ _ _

Не то чтобы Рэй растерян по поводу того, что питает к Фрейзеру. Скорее уж, он не понимает, как это вяжется со всей его жизнью.

Фрейзер дает ему ощутить свою заботу, а Рэй ведь даже не думал, что хочет подобного. Оказывается, хочет. На самом деле, ему нравится, когда, например, Фрейзер настаивает, чтобы они пошли в больницу, чтобы убедиться, что у него нет сотрясения, или когда заставляет пойти перекусить, потому что у него наверняка понизился сахар в крови.

В кои веки приятно передать кому-то контроль.

Он просто желает порой не замечать, с какой плавной уверенностью двигаются руки Фрейзера. Или как углубляется морщинка между его бровей, когда он на чем-то сосредоточен. Или же, какие ясные у него глаза. Он должен пресечь подобное, и как можно скорее. Он натурал, конец истории. Натуралы ничего из этого замечать не могут.

Просто не могут.

_ _ _

Не то чтобы Бен смущен по поводу того, что его привлекает Рэй. Скорее наоборот: он уверен, что Рэя тоже к нему тянет, но тот упрямо отказывается это признать.

К тому же Рэй выявил доминантную сторону в нем, а Бен ведь даже не думал, что такое ему понравится. Оказывается, нравится. На самом деле нравится, когда, например, Рэй уступает ему в решении, куда пойти пообедать, или когда в погоне за преступником беспрекословно следует приказам Бена, и потом даже выглядит гордым собой.

В кои-то веки приятно взять контроль на себя.

Он просто желает порой не замечать то, как Рэй смотрит на него, особенно когда думает, что Бен не видит. Или как напрягает плечи, когда понимает, что застигнут за разглядыванием. Или как печален его взгляд. Он должен прекратить это замечать, и как можно скорее. Они друзья, и ничего больше. Друзья не лежат без сна, фантазируя о поцелуях со своим агрессивно натуральным напарником.

Просто нет.

_ _ _

«Это», – думает Рэй, – «Будет отличный способ перестать думать о Фрейзере в таком смысле».

Он в баре, убогом маленьком заведении, названия которого не знает и, наконец, замечает женщину, подходящую для его целей. Привлекательная, приблизительно его возраста, невысокие каблуки, маленькая сумочка, хорошо, но неброско одетая. Войдя, заказывает себе напиток, что, по опыту Рэя, обычно означает, что она никого не ждет. Он какое-то время присматривается, чтобы определить, не оглядывается ли она на дверь (не оглядывается), и потом, когда она допивает то, что в ее бокале, он подсаживается к ней и предлагает купить ей второй напиток.

Она позволяет. Они какое-то время разговаривают. Она мила и умна. Ветеринар. Она проводит двадцать минут, не скрывая того, что оценивает его – но когда он предлагает открыть бутылку вина в его квартире, отвечает, что завтра ей рано вставать. Легкий и вежливый способ отшить, и они расстаются мирно.

Рэй разочарован, конечно, но не в этом причина, почему он рано отправляется домой. Настоящая причина в том, что он устал. Устал от необходимости всегда делать первый шаг, просто потому что он мужчина, и это именно то, что обязаны делать мужчины.  
Он хочет, для разнообразия, чтобы приударили за ним.

_ _ _

«Это», – думает Бен, – «Будет отличный способ перестать думать о Рэе в таком смысле».

Он в консульстве, но еще не ушел к себе на ночь, потому что инспектор Тэтчер заработалась допоздна. Она несколько раз повторила, что сегодня он больше не нужен, но он задерживается возле ее кабинета на случай, если она передумает. И на случай иного развития событий. Они прежде целовались – Бен с ней, своим вышестоящим офицером, и ему вполне понравилось, но он пока не разобрался, не хотелось бы ей продолжать это… на более постоянной основе. Сегодня вечером, когда она, наконец, откладывает ручку и потирает виски кончиками пальцев, Бен подходит и интересуется, не проводить ли ее домой.

Она позволяет. Они какое-то время разговаривают. Она мила и умна – это он и так знает – и пока говорят, он все спрашивает себя, не подумывает ли она поцеловать его – но когда он предлагает проводить ее до двери квартиры, вместо двери в здание, она отвечает, что способна добраться сама. Они дружески расстаются, сказав друг другу, что увидятся утром.

Бен разочарован, конечно, но не в этом причина, почему он идет домой расстроенным. Настоящая причина в том, что он устал. Устал ждать, когда его захотят, только потому, что он вежливый человек, и это именно то, что обязаны делать вежливые люди.

Он хочет, для разнообразия… чего он действительно хочет…

_ _ _  
Рэй уже собирается ложиться, когда слышит стук в дверь квартиры. Зубы почищены, он побрит, на нем только боксеры и майка. Он полагает, что явился кто-то из соседей, чтобы пожаловаться на шум (всего лишь разбился стакан, не такой уж был грохот), поэтому идет к двери и открывает ее.

Это не сосед.

– Можно войти? – спрашивает Фрейзер, чопорно выпрямившись в своем красном мундире.

– Эм… конечно.

– Благодарю.

Рэй отступает в сторону и смотрит, как Фрейзер марширует – не проходит, а марширует – в его гостиную.

– Что-то случилось? Уже ведь поздний час, Фрейз.

– Ничего не случилось, – говорит Фрейзер, оглядывая кухню, аквариум с черепахой, потом поворачивается к Рэю. – Просто хотел тебя увидеть.

Фраза из тех, которые не предполагают ничего особенного. Слова обозначают нечто простое, но когда Фрейзер произносит их вот так, когда он вот так смотрит на Рэя, они приобретают совершенно иное значение.

– Ну, вот он я, – говорит Рэй, – Эм. Может, хочешь воды, или… наверное, у меня есть молоко. Чаю?

– Спасибо, я не хочу пить, – Фрейзер почесывает бровь, но одергивает себя, снова фиксирует на Рэе взгляд, – Я хотел бы кое-что у тебя спросить.

Рэй внутренне напрягается:

– Что именно?

– Я размышлял, – говорит Фрейзер, – Ты, должно быть, заметил, что в моей жизни бывали… нет, позволь, начну сначала. Когда в моей жизни несколько раз завязывались романтические отношения, я… о, боже.

Рэю не хочется, чтобы его стошнило от напряженного ожидания. Не стошнит, не стошнит, не стошнит.

– Выкладывай, приятель, – как-то удается выговорить ему, – Просто скажи то, что собирался.

Фрейзер делает глубокий вдох. Потом еще один. И говорит:

– Рэй, через минуту я собираюсь попросить позволить мне тебя поцеловать. Желательно, прижав тебя к стене. Вот к этой, вот здесь. И я… был бы очень признателен, если бы ты ответил «да».

Боже. Боже боже боже. Иисус, Мария, Иосиф. Аллах, Будда, и кто угодно еще. Рэй сейчас умрет.

Он просто умрет потому... Ладно. Потому что дело в том, что у Рэя немедленно встал от тех слов, что слетели с языка Бена. Все его тело отвечает «дадададада», пока тянется бесконечная пауза. Но тупой внутренний голос продолжает талдычить «нет». Говорить: «Это не то, что делают мужчины». Напоминать: «Ты натурал, натурал, натурал».

– Конечно, – продолжает Фрейзер, когда Рэй ничего не отвечает, – если ты скажешь «нет», я с уважением отнесусь к твоему решению. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь. В любом случае, я должен был спросить.

Рэй качает головой:

– Нет.

Фрейзер выдыхает:

– Понятно. Что ж, тогда…

– Я хочу сказать, нет, не спрашивай, – продолжает Рэй, – Я не … ээ, не думаю, что это разумно – спрашивать у меня. И если мы начнем об этом говорить, то я, наверное... Эм… Наверное, тебе лучше просто… ну ты знаешь. Просто сделай.

И Рэй ждет.

_ _ _

И Бен ждет. Когда Рэй больше ничего не добавляет, и просто стоит на месте, словно изготовившись встретить шторм, его последние слова доходят до Бена. «Просто сделай». Что означает «да». Рэй ответил «да».

Поэтому Бен делает то, что обещал. Берет Рэя за плечи и прижимает его к ближайшей стене. Смотрит на него, и Рэй смотрит в ответ. Бен поклялся бы, что видит, как что-то в нем смягчается.

– Теперь я тебя поцелую, – говорит Бен, и делает это. Прижимает губы к губам Рэя, поощряет их раскрыться. Пробует Рэя, собирает его вкус.

Бен прижимает Рэя всем телом, и Рэй позволяет. Бен обхватывает его лицо и приподнимает, управляя поцелуем – Рэй позволяет. Бен стаскивает с него майку, и Рэй позволяет. Бен тянется к резинке трусов, и Рэй…

– Фрейзер, эй, подожди, – говорит Рэй, разрывая поцелуй и хватаясь за его запястье. – Ты уверен в том, что делаешь, друг?

– Почему не должен? – интересуется Фрейзер.

– Ну просто… – Рэй чуть запыхался, его щеки порозовели, – Просто я никогда не был из тех парней, кто продвигается так… ты понимаешь. Быстро.  
Вообще-то, Бен и сам обычно не из таких парней. Но сегодня в нем что-то изменилось. Что-то сдвинулось, чуть-чуть – но этого достаточно. Поэтому он игнорирует ту свою часть, которая уже подбирает вежливые извинения за то, что делает: «Ты казался возбужденным, понимаешь, и с моей стороны было бы не очень любезно притвориться, будто я этого не заметил», – и отвечает, выбрав из всех возможных вариантов правду.

– Хочу отсосать тебе, – и потом, оттого, что вежливость так просто не отставить в сторону, добавляет, – Если ты не возражаешь.

_ _ _

В течение десятилетия в качестве офицера полиции Рэй повидал всякого ненормального дерьма. Но ничто, буквально ничто не потрясало его так, как то, что сказал только что Фрейзер.

Возражает ли Рэй? Возражает? Как бы не так!

– Да, Фрейзер, – отвечает он, – Да, ты можешь это сделать.

Рэй чувствует, как стягивают его трусы. Чувствует руку Фрейзера, она ласкает головку, ствол, яйца. Чувствует еще один поцелуй, потом слышит шорох одежды, когда Фрейзер встает перед ним на колени. А потом… ох, потом…

_ _ _

Иногда Бену все еще нравится быть снизу. Например, в те дни, когда возвращается с долгого патрулирования и слишком устал, чтобы что-то затевать, и еще в дни, когда чувствует беспокойство Рэя перед неизвестностью жестокой арктической зимы, и знает, что успокоит его возвращение контроля над чем-то в своей жизни. И еще есть дни, когда без особых причин Бен настроен полностью отдаться на волю своего напарника.

Впрочем, чаще всего луч света высвечивает пряди волос Рэя особым образом, или Рэй смотрит на него с усмешкой, и тогда Бена охватывает желание. Желание, которое он всегда выражает вслух, без колебаний.

Чаще всего Рэй согласно кивает еще до того, как Бен завершает говорить.

_ _ _

Иногда Рэю все еще нравится быть сверху. Например, в те дни, которые даются Фрейзеру с трудом, и о нем нужно позаботиться, и еще в затянувшиеся дни холода, снега, бесконечной ночи, когда Рэю требуется спустить накапливающееся напряжение. Или просто чтобы вспомнить старые деньки, когда хочется вести самому.

Впрочем, чаще всего, если Рэй достаточно долго ждет, Бен поднимает голову от того, чем был занят, и говорит что-то вроде:

– Рэй, через минуту я попрошу твоего разрешения связать тебя в постели после ужина.

Обычно Рэй усмехается и отвечает:

– Не спрашивай. Просто сделай.

Иногда, впрочем, он просто говорит «да».


End file.
